


Three Years From Afar (But Right Next To You)

by zhenzhen (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, i admit it's basic, i just wanted to do the ziall, it's also a very boring storyline, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zhenzhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall first fell in love with Zayn when he was conveniently grouped into a band with him on X Factor. So what does he do? Confess his feelings for Zayn? Make passionate, romantic love to him?</p><p>Of course not.</p><p>He waits for three years.</p><p>The sex comes later.</p><p>or</p><p>Niall and Zayn are left alone together on the tour bus and declarations of love happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Years From Afar (But Right Next To You)

One Direction and their affiliates do not belong to me and I do not own any of the boys whatsoever. This is purely fiction. Contains explicit and mature scenes. 15+ only.

 

Niall watches Zayn sleep. It sounds creepy and obsessive even within the confines of his own mind but Niall observes Zayn snoring gently anyway. He notices the way Zayn curls his arms around his pillow and the way his feather duster eyelashes rest softly against his sharp cheekbones. Zayn and Niall are the only ones on the tour bus at the moment. The boys went out to a pub to celebrate their never-ending success.  
Niall is fine with this. He is perfectly content with sitting on his own bunk bed and just marvelling over Zayn’s perfection. Niall doesn’t recall ever falling in love with Zayn. It just kind of happened. Maybe it was the time he first saw Zayn truly smile; the way his eyes crinkled and how his nose scrunched up above his childlike grin. Maybe it was the time Zayn comforted Niall when he longed for his family as a young 16 year old; homesick and nostalgic. So many little kindnesses that Zayn had done for him rose to the surface of Niall’s memory. When Niall thought he hadn’t made it through the X Factor, Zayn had hugged him and wiped his tears away. Zayn really is a sweet guy. Wears his heart on his sleeve, as the other lads would say.  
Niall knows he isn’t into blokes either. He’s had a couple of girlfriends back in Ireland but Zayn…  
Zayn. Niall isn’t sure of the relationship they have. Zayn is the only boy (a man now, really) that Niall has ever loved. Niall is only bisexual for Zayn.  
Did Zayn know? Niall thought not. Over the past three years, he and Zayn had only strengthened their bond. Zayn was not afraid to flaunt his affection for Niall in front of thousands of screaming fans at concerts but obviously, he was playing around, wasn’t he? Sure, they were close, maybe closer than just friends, but the kid had a girlfriend for crying out loud.  
Niall reminisces about many of their concerts. At times it seemed like Zayn had eyes for only him. Zayn was perfectly comfortable with swatting Niall’s butt and lifting him off his feet and carrying him around bridal-style. Niall disguised his blushes as exertion from jumping around on stage and thanked God that Zayn couldn’t hear how fast Niall’s heart was beating.  
In interviews, Zayn sometimes says or does things that confuse Niall. Zayn is always very defensive and touchy when it comes to talking about if Niall’s single and kisses his cheek like it is completely natural. Niall can never muster up the nerve to reciprocate Zayn’s actions. Maybe Zayn thinks nothing of it. After all, in their recent movie, Zayn admitted Niall was like his little brother. So Zayn would never even consider Niall. Niall is too cute, too adorable to compete with pure unadulterated sex like Zayn.  
Niall is startled out of his thoughts when Zayn sneezes in his sleep. Niall’s heart feels like it is melting. For someone so sexy-looking, Zayn sometimes looks like a little ball of cuteness like how he does right now. Zayn has his cheek squished into the pillow and his hair is mussed; ebony black strands falling into his closed lavender eyelids without his hair gel. His sharp profile is softened by sleep and his usual smoulder has vanished.  
Niall quietly stands up, cautious of the creaking bed, before crossing the small distance to Zayn’s bed. Niall pulls Zayn’s blanket up higher around his shoulder and sits down, leaning his back against the bedframe. Before long, Zayn’s hand flops out of the doona and dangles next to Niall’s head. Niall sighs but scoots closer to take Zayn’s hand. It’s moments like these that Niall treasures; moments where Zayn completely lets his guard down just for Niall and Niall is possessive of this Zayn. The other boys have never witnessed Niall’s Zayn.  
A happy smile tugs at Niall’s lips when Zayn’s hand automatically curls around Niall’s. Zayn’s hand is warm and his fingers are tapered and slender. Everything about Zayn is beautiful.  
Their hands fit together so beautifully, like interlocking puzzle pieces. Niall commits to his memory the texture of Zayn’s hand; the way the back of his hands are rough but his palms and fingers are smooth with barely visible creases corrugated around Zayn’s knuckles. Niall kisses Zayn’s knuckles before settling for rubbing the pad of his thumb over Zayn’s hand and humming a soft tune. Niall turns his head to the side so he can view Zayn better. Niall’s free hand reaches out to tuck a few stray hairs behind Zayn’s ear and Zayn’s nose stops twitching like it is itchy.  
“You’re so beautiful Zayn, Jesus,” Niall whispers.  
Seriously. Zayn is as pretty as a girl. And he certainly made a very pretty girl in the music clip for Best Song Ever.  
Niall’s cheeks heat up as he remembers how good Zayn looked in a skirt. He couldn’t help perving, Zayn’s legs were just so long and bare.  
Niall doesn’t know how to hide his pent-up love. He wants to treat Zayn like he deserves to be treated. He wants to take Zayn out on long car drives and stop in a remote café somewhere and have a private, romantic and no-fuss dinner with no fans and no cameras. He wants to go to art galleries with Zayn and listen while he rambles about famous painters, his pretty eyes alight with fervour. Niall would make breakfast in bed for Zayn and cuddle with him under the blankets on cold, winter mornings and watch Zayn’s favourite movies with him, no matter how cheesy they were. Niall would have a box of tissues on hand to catch any tears of Zayn’s and he’d laugh at him for being so soft-hearted.  
That’s the part that really hurts Niall. He’s know he would be so perfect for Zayn. He can picture such a delicious future together.  
“I love you Zaynie,” Niall bursts out in a breathy sigh. He’s thankful Zayn is asleep but living in such close quarters with the desire of his heart is so restricting. Their fucking management forces them to hide any sexuality traits they deem inappropriate because they’ll lose their popularity or some bullshit like that. God knows Louis and Harry manage, they keep everyone else up nearly every night with their stupid girly giggling and passionate making out. Niall is so grateful and privileged and he is aware of how fortunate he is to have lucked into this hectic lifestyle but he hadn’t known how structured and controlled his life would be.  
Niall nearly jumps out of his skin when Zayn presses his soft lips to the back of Niall’s neck.  
Niall shrieks and scrambles away on his hands and knees.  
Zayn is wincing at such a loud ruckus so late at night. His golden eyes are heavy-lidded and groggy but there’s no hiding the smirk on his face.  
“Z-Zayn I thought you were asleep!” Niall stammers, his voice cracking in dread.  
Internally, Niall is screaming and yelling and just wanting to jump off a cliff and never be seen again. How long was Zayn awake for, that deceiving fucker?  
And then Niall really notices Zayn. Zayn looks like personified sex, with his messy hair and one arm holding the sheet around his narrow hips. His leanly muscled chest is on full show and Niall could just watch Zayn’s chest expand and contract all day as he breathes. His tattoos are stark black with loud colours and wow, Niall finds himself drooling over how freaking sexy Zayn is. But wait, holy shit. Niall’s eyes travel down to where Zayn is holding the blanket and he can see Zayn’s happy trail and his tanned, bare skin and Niall realises the arrogant asshole is totally naked. Niall immediately finds the curtains behind him extremely fascinating while a voice in his head wonders, apart from Harry, who the hell sleeps naked?  
“Niii-all,” Zayn stretches out his name in a sing-song voice.  
“Why aren’t you looking at me?” Zayn mumbles sleepily. Niall can feel these huge, swooping butterflies emerge at the sound of Zayn’s voice, which is deep and coarse with sleep. His rough accent is emphasised even more and goddamn, it’s making Niall giddy. Zayn motions for Niall to come closer, and nothing about this should make Niall uncomfortable. They’ve done this loads of times; they’ve even had to share a single bed before when a hotel was unaware that One Direction was comprised of five members. They giggled the whole night through like infatuated teenage girls with crushes on each other. Niall had slept huddled into Zayn’s side and in response, Zayn had slung an arm over him and held him close.  
Niall doesn’t know how much more his heart can take. It’s thrumming like a rabbit’s at what feels like 100 miles per hour and his mouth is dry like sandpaper. Swallowing is impossible. His palms are sweating like crazy but he knows that they’ll just slick right off his pants if he tries to wipe them.  
Niall watches Zayn nervously out of the corner of his eye as he slithers out of his bed onto the floor, wrapped up in his blanket like a sausage roll. Zayn wriggles over to where Niall is sitting, with his head very pointedly turned away from Zayn. Zayn pokes a tattooed arm out of his sausage roll blanket and pokes Niall’s cheek. When Zayn receives no response, he decides to free both his arms and force Niall to look at him. Doing so requires Zayn to sit up and sitting up with both his hands busy leaves his blanket to fall to the ground. Niall’s face turns a furious red colour and he squeezes his eyes tightly shut.  
Zayn chuckles and tries to pry open Niall’s eyes but to no avail.  
“Good God Niall, you’re so innocent,” Zayn teases and Niall’s mouth turns down. He knows Zayn is much more experienced than him when it comes to this. Naked people, i.e. For God’s sake, Niall is still a virgin.  
A finger pokes at Niall’s frown, trying to persuade Niall’s lips to resume their goofy smile. Niall can’t bear to open his eyes. He doesn’t want to see if Zayn is disgusted. How will this affect their relationship, now that Zayn knows Niall loves him? Niall would be absolutely distraught if Zayn became cold and distant of him, wary of his sexuality.  
Zayn can read Niall’s posture. Zayn’s frown mirrors Niall as he realises why Niall is so anxious. His cheeky demeanour instantly drops and he tentatively places a hand in Niall’s fluffy hair.  
“Did you mean it?” Zayn asks so quietly, Niall is sure he misheard him.  
Niall opens his eyes, mindful to keep them trained on Zayn’s face and only his face. He’s surprised to see apprehension swirling in the amber depths of Zayn’s eyes. Zayn’s heavy eyebrows are slanting down and his full lips are pressed tightly together.  
Niall finds he can’t hold his gaze with this intense look Zayn is giving him and instead, focuses on something to his right.  
Zayn leans closer and whispers in a strained, apprehensive voice, “Did you mean it? You really love me?”  
Niall is lost for words. Of course he meant it but why does Zayn sound so ecstatic? In muted embarrassment, he manages a simple nod although he wants nothing more than to squeeze the other boy tight.  
Zayn’s smile is huge and infectious; it’s the smile that Niall fell for and he feels a grin spreading across his face in response though he isn’t quite sure why.  
Niall stiffens imperceptibly when Zayn pulls Niall to him and cuddles him close, his body warmth reminding Niall of how so very naked Zayn is. But nonetheless, Niall swallows his discomfort at being so close to Zayn’s manhood and hugs him back, hands wrapped around his broad shoulders.  
As Niall slowly relaxes his head into Zayn’s shoulder, he asks one question.  
“Zayn, why are you so happy?”  
Zayn doesn’t immediately respond; instead he tightens his grip around Niall and tilts his head so his lips are next to Niall’s left ear.  
“Because you love me,” was the simple answer.  
Niall’s eyebrows furrow in confusion.  
“You aren’t… disgusted?” he asks, fearing rejection already.  
Zayn snaps his head back and presses his hot forehead against Niall’s and Niall can only register how beautiful Zayn’s eyes are, with his feminine, thick, curling lashes and warm flecks of gold circling his pupils. Niall’s brain instantly turns to mush and all he can manage is to stare dumbstruck at the lovely boy in front of him.  
“Of course not Ni,” Zayn emphasises, stroking Niall’s hair. “I love you too, you know.”  
Zayn watches Niall’s reaction with a heavy eyebrow cocked jauntily.  
“I do love you Ni. I love you more than anything. Your eyes… they’re exquisite. Like my own personal stars.”  
Zayn’s skin darkens as he finishes the last sentence quietly, pulling the blanket over his head in embarrassment.  
As for Niall, he feels exuberant and dizzy like his brain can’t process everything. Zayn has never said such sweet words to him before and the effect it has on Niall is instantaneous. Niall is grinning stupidly towards the ceiling, where he is thanking whatever deities of love granted him this privilege. He feels surreal. How could Zayn, the definition of perfection itself, fall for a scrawny, inexperienced kid like him? But he has and Niall is flying. He is grounded by nothing. He makes sure to remember this night for the rest of his life; the way Zayn looked him in the eyes so clearly and the way Niall feels right now. He feels invincible and invulnerable and all his senses are in hyper drive. It’s like the world has a filter over it. Everything feels warm and golden and soft yet extremely defined and sharp. Especially Zayn’s flawless face, which has emerged from the blanket he was hiding under.  
Niall can’t keep the blush nor the smile off his face and Zayn’s embarrassment at confessing his love instantly dissipates once he sees how happy his baby is. His eyes soften as he takes in Niall, flushed and bashful and wide-eyed. He can’t help but lunge at the adorable boy and snuggle into his velvet hair, whispering, “I’m so glad you’re mine.”  
And that all it takes for Niall. It doesn’t matter that he is a virgin and Zayn is basically the opposite. His voice still cracks sporadically when he awkwardly pats Zayn’s face and mumbles, “I want you to be the first.”  
“What was that love?” Zayn is pretty sure his ears heard what they did but he has a sadistic idiosyncrasy and he likes embarrassing Niall and besides, he finds it so adorable the way he can’t look him in the eyes. Niall can sense his favourite roguish smirk of Zayn’s as he waits for an answer.  
Niall shoves him and mutters, “Asshole,” and Zayn does the laugh, complete with the crinkly eyes and nose, the laugh Niall would sacrifice a thousand children for just to see. Actually Niall probably wouldn’t sacrifice a thousand. It sounds so satanic. Maybe he’d settle for swatting a few flies. Did flies have souls? He supposed so. Niall’s face burns when Zayn lifts his head up with a finger. Zayn’s expression is incredible. Awed. Like someone staring at a beautiful painting and not knowing what to say. Or maybe Niall is flattering himself.  
Zayn knows Niall is too shy to make the first move so Zayn uses his initiative. He leans in slowly; Niall’s eyes are wide and such an innocent, clear baby blue. Niall knows what Zayn is about to do and he doesn’t want to stop him and he can smell Zayn and his eyes widen because Zayn smells fucking amazing. Like cinnamon and musk and Niall finds it so sexy that the aroma of cigarette smoke lingers around Zayn and Niall can taste it as Zayn’s hand tenderly finds the back of Niall’s head and forces him closer so their lips are melding together in passionate display of adulation. Niall swears there are fireworks exploding everywhere and he closes his eyes and lets the kiss envelop his entire being. Zayn’s lips are soft and swollen like a girl’s but his facial hair tickles against Niall’s smooth face. It’s evidently clear that Zayn is the dominant one in the kiss as his teeth graze against Niall’s bottom lip and delicately nip at it. Niall is surprised and slightly embarrassed at the desperate moan that emanates from his core but he can’t help it. Niall hasn’t realised how much he’s been craving this and he’s in absolute bliss as the love of his life expertly manoeuvres his tongue to explore the inside of Niall’s mouth. Zayn slowly swirls his tongue inside Niall’s mouth and registers how he tastes and feels; Niall tastes faintly of honey and something reminiscently sweet and Zayn can’t explain it otherwise but kissing Niall gives him such a warm feeling. It’s like wildfire; it starts from the bottom of Zayn’s toes and rushes to Zayn’s chest and Zayn is reminded of basking in the sunshine because kissing Niall feels so natural and right. Zayn emits a soft sound of pleasure of his own and Niall can feel Zayn’s hardened erection against his own and the friction is unbearable.  
Zayn fumbles for Niall’s pants zipper and deftly unzips them, sliding them down and leaving Niall just in his boxers. Niall understands and lifts his arms up for Zayn to take off his white t-shirt. Zayn smiles a little; even before sex, Niall is still an adorable, naïve man-child.  
Zayn orders Niall to stand up and Niall obeys, looking down at the ground with a blush colouring his cheeks while Zayn hums appreciatively, drinking in the sight of Niall’s beautifully milky pale skin, unmarked by tattoos. Zayn can’t believe he’s about to take his angel’s virginity and remorse makes him lower his cocky head an increment. Niall is so gullible and new to this and Zayn feels ashamed that he wants to make Niall cry out in both pain and pleasure. Zayn grits his teeth together as he imagines Niall beneath him, sweaty and lovely with pupils blown wide. He’s desperate for some release, desperate to claim Niall as his own and mark his pretty, pale skin. Niall’s light-headed and he sways a little because did Zayn turn on a sex switch? The kid is fucking perfection, with his proud back straight and his gaze fierce and majestic. Niall can’t help thinking how much Zayn looks like some exotic, lovely foreign prince straight out of a fairy-tale.  
Zayn’s cock is throbbing and in need of attention and he knows Niall feels the same by the way he’s fidgeting and adjusting his boxers, which do nothing to hide his erection outlined by the material.  
And nothing could be easier for the two of them. Zayn is already unclothed. It’s up to Niall to make his decision. Zayn doesn’t want to force Niall to do this. He can either take it or leave it.  
Niall finally manages to look Zayn in the eyes and there’s so much affection and happiness reflected in his eyes that Zayn knows this no burden at all for Niall.  
Zayn can’t believe how perfect Niall looks as he timorously lowers his eyelids and his eyelashes cast faint shadows over his cheeks from the dim moonlight peeking through from a slit in the curtains. It’s like the night is emulating the two boys’ mood. The night is thriving off the energy emanating from Niall and Zayn and the two will make love while the stars bear witness to this testimony.  
Zayn has to swallow several times as Niall stands before him, naked and furiously red in the face. Zayn wants Niall’s first time to be the best thing he has ever experienced and Zayn doesn’t know how to begin. He decides to ease Niall into it. He reaches a tattooed arm towards Niall and caresses his cheek, rubbing the pad of his thumb over his thin, pink lips before pulling him in and brushing his lips over his in a teasing, languid manner. He leads Niall to one of the bunk beds; he doesn’t know whose it is, the kiss is too deep and encompassing.  
He thrusts Niall onto the covers and without breaking his gaze, he reaches into the set of drawers next to the headboard of the bed to extract the small tub of lubricant to prepare Niall before Zayn enters him. Zayn flips Niall onto his stomach, whispering encouraging words and even slipping in a cheeky slap on Niall’s ass before Zayn slathers the lube over the fingers on his right hand.  
Niall’s eyebrows shoot up in alarm as he sees what Zayn is about to do.  
“Zayn, mate, you better take those fucking rings off,” he threatens with a glare.  
“Oh! Right, sorry,” Zayn nods quickly before sliding off his intricately designed silver rings off his long fingers and clinking them on top of the drawers.  
Then, with extreme caution, Zayn gently and leisurely slides in his finger and Niall immediately flinches and squeezes his eyes shut. If he’s completely honest, it hurts. But not for long. Niall tries to relax as the pain subsides before exhaling in a huge gush.  
“Niall, love, are you alright?” Zayn asks worriedly.  
“Y-yeah.” Niall huffs out. “Just feels a bit strange, yeah?”  
Zayn watches Niall with concerned, fiercely protective eyes and tries lets Niall adjust to the feeling, closing his eyes as shame washes over him. He is the one causing Niall pain.  
“Zayn, hey,” Niall whispers comfortingly. He cranes his head backwards and lightly touches Zayn’s stubbled cheek.  
“It’s okay,” he says with conviction, willing Zayn to understand that this is all Niall’s ever really wanted.  
“I love you,” Niall says breathily and unsurely. Zayn can feel the corners of his eyes crinkling up in an unabashed smile and he leans down and presses his lips to Niall’s ear before huskily whispering back, “I love you too.”  
Zayn really means it. He can’t express how important these words are to him. He wants Niall to understand how heartfelt and sincere he is being. So he says it again.  
“I love you Niall. And I am completely in love with you.”  
Zayn tries his hardest not to blush, tries his utmost not to look away in embarrassment. He may be a softie, sure, but he doesn’t go around spouting romantic spiels like this every day.  
Niall grins with amusement dancing in his eyes.  
“I’m in love with you too, you know. I wouldn’t do this with just any old person-” here he gestures to the both of them before continuing in a soft voice, “I’ve been in love with you for years now.”  
Zayn nods meekly, submitting to the sheer willpower of Niall’s enrapturing eyes. With both their declarations of love already out in the open, there is no need to be shy. After all, they have known each for nearly four years now.  
Niall flumps his head back onto the pillow, forcing his flaming cheeks to cool. Zayn takes this as a sign to continue so he does so but with more meaning, more tenderness. Zayn notices that Niall is really tight and it’s going to hurt inevitably but Zayn’s being as gentle as possible. The lubricant helps somewhat though because Zayn is able to gingerly slide another finger in, using his other hand to smother the (manly) squeak Niall makes. Zayn hums pleasantly and the sound calms Niall. He’s always loved the sound of Zayn’s voice. He’s thankful he was allowed the chance to witness the amazing development of Zayn’s voice these past three and a bit years. Those fucking runs he did in his solos were unbelievable. Niall swears Zayn is an angel, or at least a metaphysical, ethereal representation of an angel.  
Zayn opens his two fingers a little and Niall clenches the pillow in front of him, mangling and twisting it into a lump of cushion. Niall’s face is flushed and sweaty and his teeth are gritted together in an effort not to make any embarrassing sounds.  
Zayn strokes Niall’s hair and murmurs, “You all good babe?”  
Niall nods infinitesimally because while it might hurt, he has to admit, it feels good at the same time.  
“Alright, you ready then love?” Zayn asks with so much concern in his rough British accent that Niall literally feels like melting into a pile of happy goo.  
Niall grunts in affirmation because he doesn’t think he will be able to talk without having his voice break. Zayn quickly slides his fingers out before Niall can lose his nerve and gently lowers himself on top of Niall, keeping a firm grip on his narrow hips.  
Niall stiffens immediately, his thin pink lips stretched tight and his spine rigid and Zayn worries if he has hurt him. But Niall nods him on to continue; he’s just a bit shocked. Zayn’s fingers are slim and delicate while his dick…well, this and that were two different things completely. Niall can’t really move much, Zayn is too large and so very inside him and Niall’s feelings are overwhelming. He feels complete, like he’s truly one with Zayn and the friction between them is undeniable. Zayn emits a low, lustful moan at how tight Niall is. Zayn begins to rut his hips in and out, slowly and rhythmically. Niall winces and tilts his head to the side to see that Zayn’s beautiful eyes have darkened noticeably and his pupils are huge, big dilated circles of black that Niall can see his reflection in and his mind becomes cloudy and dizzy. He’s so giddy that he wonders if this is what it feels like to be high.  
Niall whines in a high, keening pitch and he has to take a sharp intake of breath and he’s thinking, ‘Fuck, I’m gonna need my inhaler.’ He can feels the tears smarting in the corner of his eyes and he’s biting his bottom lip so hard he can taste blood. Zayn’s thrusting into Niall with a passionate ferocity that Niall never thought the gentle, reserved boy capable of. A pained whimper escapes Niall’s lips and he mashes his lips together almost straight away. He doesn’t want Zayn to worry about him. Zayn snaps back to reality instantly feels shame and remorse building in the pit of his stomach. Niall is relieved to see his eyes regain their usual lustre. He starts to stumble out a pathetic apology but Niall shushes him in a ragged breath.  
“Don’t ruin the moment mate.”  
Zayn understands what he means. This moment is so perfect; they couldn’t feel more alive and connected to each other. Zayn feels it in his heart and he knows if he said this aloud, Niall would scoff at him for being the usual philosophical soft-hearted tosser he is.  
Zayn’s sweating because it’s so humid and muggy in the bus or maybe it’s because of the intensity shared between the two of them. Zayn’s eyes skim over Niall’s outline; takes in his smooth, freckled pale skin and his edges. Zayn takes a moment to appreciate how fucking pretty Niall is. Zayn traces a finger along the soft, undefined jawline of Niall’s face and the curve of his bum, cupping it with a teasing hand. Zayn ruffles his hand through Niall’s fluffy hair, pulling a blond clump and wrapping it around his finger. He brings his face closer and smells the strands of hair delicately; Niall’s hair smells like vanilla and promises of warm cuddles. Zayn buries his nose in Niall’s hair and sniffs deeply, smiling affectionately.  
Zayn pulls back and smirks at Niall, all flushed and sweaty underneath him. He pulls out of Niall, something bone-deep and instinctual inside him crying at the loss of being inside the Irish boy. Zayn stifles it and rolls Niall back over onto his back. Zayn wants to make Niall’s first time feel good after all.  
Balancing on his knees, Zayn moves backwards and his lips quirk up tauntingly in a crooked smile at Niall. Before Niall can question him, Zayn is caressing Niall’s dick with one hand, bending his head down. Niall tenses and Zayn rubs the head of his cock, licking the pre-cum off with torturous, kitten licks.  
Niall actually mewls like a baby. He know he sounds pathetic and there are tears in his eyes but that’s hardly his fault. No one told him that Zayn Malik was a freaking sex connoisseur. Zayn takes in all of Niall and Niall can’t seem to get over how sinfully desirable Zayn looks with his plump, shining lips wrapped around his dick. Zayn doesn’t even gag as the head of Niall’s cock brushes the back of his throat and Niall fists Zayn’s dark hair, forgetting to be careful. He lifts his hips off the mattress and kneads his hands through Zayn’s stiff hair in time with the movements of Zayn’s skilful mouth. Zayn moans at his rough actions, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and the whites showing. Zayn’s tongue works fluidly over Niall’s dick and Niall tries to hold to his orgasm, he really does, but who is he to resist the seductive powers of Zayn Malik?  
Zayn swallows as much as he can, knowing that the salty taste in his mouth is basically the essence of Niall and he loves it. Niall stares at Zayn with shot pupils and messily wipes a finger over the small dribble of cum trailing from the corner of Zayn’s mouth.  
“That,” Niall gasped, “was fucking amazing.”  
Zayn chuckles and rubs his nose against the younger’s.  
“Not finished yet babe,” Zayn growls throatily, lustfully gazing at the wrecked boy in front of him. Zayn noses at the inside of Niall’s thigh, licking a stripe of saliva before sucking harshly and gazing proudly at the dark mark left there.  
“F-fuck Zayn, stop teasing ya bloody tosser,” Niall whines needily, his accent thickening and punctuated by his breaths coming in wheezes.  
Zayn needs no further persuasion. Excruciatingly slowly, he sidles back to his original vantage point and cages Niall, placing his hands on both sides of Niall’s head. Zayn bites the flesh on Niall’s neck delicately, placing his lips to the sensitive skin and using his teeth to draw blood to the surface. He laps at the newly formed bruise and blows seductively, immensely enjoying the response it elicits from Niall. He lifts Niall’s ass up and once again, he lines himself up with Niall’s hole and slides it in, slowly gaining momentum between thrusts that leaves Niall gasping and arching his back up eagerly. Zayn doesn’t know about Niall but he hopes he feels as fucking incredible as Zayn does right now because his fantasies hold nothing on this. Niall curves his back off the mattress until he and Zayn are impossibly tight-knit together and keens, crying out loud in pleasure, crying out Zayn’s name and swearing obscenely. Zayn can feel the orgasm building deep within his bones but strains to hold it in until Zayn finally hits Niall’s prostate, dead on and he releases his load inside Niall, who moans low in his throat before his entire body becomes flaccid. Niall slumps, boneless and exhausted into the mattress. The remnants of Zayn’s orgasm dirty the blankets of the bed but by this point, neither of them care.  
Niall’s chest rises and falls with almost alarming speed so Zayn lies down by his side, staring into his breath-taking eyes and attempts to calm him down. Zayn drags a heavy arm over Niall’s hips and rests his hand on his waist, cuddling him closer. Niall presses his ear against Zayn’s muscled chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart and he feels his own heart resuming its original tempo. He can’t believe what just transpired. Niall lies next to Zayn in awe, incredulous of how he was lucky enough to do the sex with Zayn Malik. They are now most decidedly no longer just platonic friends. Niall is convinced he is the luckiest boy in the world right now, lying next to his angel and recounting the past few hours. The only downfall is that Niall is absolutely spent and he wants nothing more than to sleep for a few years.  
“You were so good babe,” Zayn reassures, pressing light kisses against Niall’s cheeks and nuzzling his nose into his hair.  
“I love you Ni,” Zayn reminds the younger boy in his arms.  
“You too Malik. I love you as well,” Niall slurs not as eloquently as he had hoped.  
They are both silent for a moment, listening to the faint sound of traffic and each other’s familiar breathing before Niall pipes up again.  
Niall smiles tiredly, and Zayn admires his soft profile in the dim moonlight. “That was goddamn something Malik. Remind me to do it again with you sometime,” he teases with sleepy eyes.  
Zayn just smiles in response. There is no way in hell that he’s gonna be able to keep his hands off Niall now and he can be sure that there are going to be a lot more nights like this in the future.  
He sighs contentedly and pulls the blanket higher over Niall and him, snaking a protective arm over Niall’s slight frame and drawing him near. He feels goddamn invincible with Niall by his side. He swivels his head to the side to look at his baby and melts at the sight. Tousled blonde hair falling over his eyebrows, Niall’s cherubic sleeping face is a picture of innocence. Zayn kisses the top of his head, soft hair tickling his nose and closes his eyes as well, falling asleep next to the boy he loves most with evidence of their love surrounding them for the whole world to witness.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this stupid story i guess. :))))) i just really love ziall. who doesn't? sorry for the boring storyline. xx


End file.
